Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports knives—both fixed blade and folding knives, and more particularly to knives having small tools in the handle.
Background of the Invention
Knives having tools inserted in the handle are well known in the prior art. They range from knives having a single tool that Inserts into the handle of the knife to knives have many tools, commonly known as multi-tool knives Typically, these knives are folding knives that become bulky due to the tool or tools being it inserted in one side or both sides of the handle. It is common with these multi-tool knives for the tools to eventually become thin or sloppy in the slot thus they eventually tend to fall out. Additionally, these tools are very small, difficult to handle, and tend to break or lose strength over time and use.
A single tool knife example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,157 issued to Howard showing a small tool or a toothpick that is inserted between the sideplates of the knife and above the locking bar spring. The tools that will fit in this knife are very small, i.e. toothpick, small screwdriver, or the like. Due to the small size requirement of the tool, the tool is inherently weak or flimsy. These very small tools are not very practical or strong and are often difficult to handle as one with larger hands can appreciate.
Alternately, U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,382 issued to Chu discloses a multi-functional folding knife having a cutting surface on one edge of the blade and a variety of tools cut into the opposite edge of the blade, such as a bottle opener and a rope cutter. Although this knife is thinner and less bulky, the tools out into the blade significantly degrade the strength of the blade and risk bending the blade with aggressive use.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,003,585 issued to Salin et al. is an example of a pocketknife having multiple tools included in the handle. Salin discloses a pocketknife that separates into at least two separate knife portions such that each portion can be used separately such as a knife and fork for eating. As one can imagine, in order for this knife to actually fit into ones pocket, the tools must be very small, thus thin and of minimal strength and usefulness.
There is a need for placing practical working tools or instruments into handles of a knife, folding or fixed blade, that one can easily utilize that do not compromise the size and usefulness of the knife.
Objectives and Advantages of the Present Invention
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a knife, folding or fixed blade, having a tool in the handle that is of greater strength and more practical than the prior art knives without increasing the size or thickness of the knife handle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a knife having a practical, removable tool wherein the tool can be easily yet securely inserted into the handle of the knife when not in use minimizing the possibility of the tool inadvertently falling out.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a knife having a useful tool removable from the knife handle that is simplistic in design for ease of manufacturing.